Atticus's big mouth
by NotWritingAnymore
Summary: sequel to 'reason 4 not to bet'. atticus now knows, so more then likely now so will everyone else... warnings: slight chazz/jaden, kissing... wow i actully wrote something that isn't smut...


A/N: okay this is the sequel to 'reason 4 not to bet'. It picks up right after Atticus finds out. Not a lot of yaoi going on but there is a dash… I don't own any of the characters.

"You're crazy Atticus," Zane said rolling his eyes at his friend. "I mean Jaden and Chazz. The Princeton kid doesn't even really like Jaden; plus he's been crushing on Alexis forever."

"Yeah I know but I swear it's true! I saw it myself!" the gossiping brunette said waving his hands around in an exaggerated manner.

"Wait…you actually _saw_ them doing it?" Zane said raising his eyebrows in curios shock.

"Well not exactly…but I did see a _video_ of them doing it. Of course I didn't watch all of it, but it was obvious were it was headed!" Atticus clarified.

"A video? Of Jaden and Chazz doing it?" the still skeptical bluenette asked his friend.

"Yes! Hey where are you going," he called as the other Obelisk started to walk away.

"To talk to Syrus. If something is going on with Jaden he would probably know," the elder of the two Truesdale brothers said.

"Right! Well then I'm going to talk to Alexis!" with that the loud mouthed Rhodes brother ran off too.

"Wonder who that could be?" Syrus said as he got up from his desk and went to the door. "Oh, hey Zane," the younger Truesdale smiled and stepped aside so his brother could enter.

"I need to talk to you Sy," Zane said leaning against the doorframe.

"Sure what's up?" Syrus sat back down at his desk, turning the chair to face his brother.

"It's about Jaden," Zane started. "You wouldn't happen to know if he's seeing anyone, would you?"

Syrus tensed up and looked at his brother with worried eyes. 'Oh no! Don't tell me they got found out.' "Umm, n-not that I know of…"the younger bluenette said looking away from his brother.

Zane cocked an eyebrow and looked at his brother curiously. If there was one thing the Syrus was really bad at it was lying to his brother. "Are you sure? Because I just heard something pretty interesting from Atticus."

"Umm… No! H-he's not seeing anyone! Nope Jaden's completely single! Yup, definitely! Ha-ha," he scratched the back of his head and felt heat coil in his chest at the scrutinizing look his brother was giving him. 'Oh man, Jaden's so busted…'

When Atticus had said he was going to talk to Alexis he apparently thought every person he met was named Alexis, because the loud mouthed gossiping boy told every person he ran into while looking for his sister about Duel Academy's newest couple. He finely found Alexis down by the light house.

"Hey sis!" he called running up to her. She smiled at her brother as he approached; seeing the way his face was practically glowing she guessed he had something important to tell her. "Okay you'll never believe what I just found out!"

"What?" she asked—it was a miracle she hadn't already heard with everyone Atticus had told already.

"It's about Jaden," he said more calmly.

"What about Jaden? Is in some kind of trouble again?"

"Nope, even better! He's dating someone!" Atticus was so excited about telling his sister that he didn't notice the way her face dropped. "Or at least I think their dating…they could just be fuck I suppose…"

"Atticus what are you talking about?" Alexis said sternly, looking at her brother curiously.

"Jaden! I saw him and Chazz! Oh man Jaden's the last person I would have ever expected to be gay," he put a hand to his chin in thought. "I mean normally there's some kind of sign, but I didn't notice anything odd about Jaden…or Chazz for that matter. Especially with the way he's always hitting on you!... Hu? Alexis, you okay?"

The girls face was slightly dark, sad as she took in what her brother had just told her. She had liked Jaden for almost two years now, and the thought of him being with someone else—esspesily Chazz—made her feel slightly sick. 'He has to be wrong… Jaden, he…he can't be…'

"Lex?" a hand on her shoulder brought her out of her sad thoughts.

"You're wrong. Jaden he…he's not gay," she said shaking her head. "I mean he would have told me or Syrus. Definitely Syrus at least."

"Well then let's go talk to Sy. That's where Zane is now!" Atticus gave a wide grin and grabbed Alexis by the wrist, tugging her along behind him.

"You told Zane?" she asked, now that she thought about it Atticus never was that good at keeping secrets. "How many other people did you tell?!"

"Ummm…I lost count…"

"Syrus, you wouldn't happen to by lying to me would you?" Zane asked taking a step closer to his brother. The shorter bluenette fidgeted in his seat.

"N-no…" he said meekly, trying to think of a way out of this without bringing Chazz and Jaden out of the closet completely.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Syrus didn't even have time to say 'come in' before it swung open to reveal Atticus and Alexis. "Hey," Atticus said walking up to Zane. "So you find anything out?"

"No but I know he knows something…" Zane said giving his brother a calculating gaze. Syrus shrank back into his seat a little at the look and tried to think harder of a way out of the mess.

"Syrus?" Alexis's soft voice made the boy look at her and he noticed she looked rather sad. "Is what Atticus said true? Are Jaden and Chazz really together?"

"Um…we-well. Uhh…" he stumbled looking at the three other occupants of the room. 'Think Syrus! There has to be a way out of this!'

"Come on Sy," Atticus said stepping forward. "You know something, just spill it."

"Ummm…I…I have to go," with that he took the only way out he could find, the door. Jumping up he ran passed the others and bolted down the steps taking them two at a time. "I have to find Jaden." He said to himself. Guessing he was probably at Chazz's he ran to the other boy's dorm room, not even bothering to knock he ran right in.

"Umm, you were right this was a good idea…" Chazz said and sank further into the hot water. He had both a shower and bath in his bathroom but almost never used the later. But Jaden had talked him into a bath after their shower.

"See I told you," Jaden said moving forward he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Chazz smiled and leaned in kissing the brunette. It lasted for several minutes, before the other pulled away and turned around; settling himself between Chazz's legs and leaning against his damp chest.

"Jaden!" both boy's sat up and looked at the bathroom door.

"Did that sound like Syrus to you?" Jaden asked. Chazz nodded a confused look on his face. "Huh, wonder what he wants… In here Syrus!"

"What do you think you're doing!" Chazz scolded smacking Jaden in the back of the head.

"What? He already knows, and obviously needs something."

"Oh, you're such an idiot," Chazz scolded and leaned back against the side of the tub.

Syrus was in such a hurry he didn't even find it strange that the call had come from the bathroom. Walking briskly to the door he yanked it open and stopped to blink at the sight in front of him.

"What's up Sy?" Jaden asked, casually draping his arms over the side of the tub and smiling up at his friend.

Shaking his head Syrus hurried through the initial shock of seeing Jaden and Chazz in the bath together. "It's Atticus! He found out about you guys somehow, and now him Zane and Alexis are asking questions!"

"What! Chazz said bolting up right and moving to the side of the tub as well. "How did they find out!?"

"I don't know," Syrus said shrugging his shoulders. "Zane just came to my dorm and said he heard it from Atticus."

"Oh well that's just great. If Atticus knows then the whole school probably does to." Chazz said with an exasperated sigh and he leaned back against the side of the tub again.

"Yeah probably…" Jaden said resting his head on the side of the tub.

"Syrus!" all three boys looked to the still open bathroom door as Atticus's voice sounded through the dorm room.

Jaden being as smart as he was called back. "In here!"

"What is the matted with you!" Chazz said sitting up and looking at his lover like he was the stupidest person in the world—which right now he probably was.

"What? If they already know what could it hurt?"

Atticus appeared in the door way and stepped in; followed by Zane and Alexis. Alexis blushed and averted her eyes form the two boys in the tub; just as sad as she was embarrassed.

"Well I guess that answers that," Atticus said looking at the two boys' in the bath. Zane nodded and looked at his brother.

"Why didn't you just tell us when we asked you?" Zane questioned.

"I promised Jaden I wouldn't tell; he said Chazz didn't want anyone to know," the younger Truesdale said looking up at his brother.

"Yeah, I didn't have a problem with it, but Chazz wanted to keep it a secret," Jaden said jerking his thumb at his boyfriend. Zane and Atticus both nodded, while Alexis just looked like she would rather be anywhere but here. And Syrus looked neutral, like he was glad things were out in the open.

"Yes okay!" Chazz said throwing his hands up. "Me and Jaden are dating! I didn't want him to tell anyone! Now that that's all straightened out would everyone please kindly get the **hell** **out** of my bathroom!"

Jaden and Atticus just started to laugh, while Alexis darted out of the room. Zane shook his head and pulled Syrus along with him out the door. Once Atticus had his laughing under control he too turned to leave, but was stopped by Chazz.

"Hey Rhodes, how'd you find out anyway?" the black slifer asked with at arched eyebrow.

"Oh, well I needed to use your computer earlier and…" he trailed off scratching the back of his head slightly nervous that Chazz would explode, but instead it was Jaden who went off.

"You saw the video! Oh man I've never been so embarrassed in my life…" the slacker said his face now as bright as the color of his dorm. Chazz just nodded but then spoke up, once again stopping the other boy from leaving.

"How many people did you tell?"

"Ummm, well let's see…about that…" he paused giving a sheepish grin.

"Atticus," Chazz said sternly.

"I don't real know… lost count after," he inched towards the door getting half way out be for finishing his sentence. "Like the first few dozen!" with that he took off knowing that the Princeton boy would most definitely be mad about that.

Instead of jumping up to go after the other boy, Chazz just leaned back and tried to relax into the water again. "Umm Chazz?" said boy looked at his boyfriend. "Aren't you going to chase Atticus down and like beat him or something…" Jaden questioned.

"Don't feel like it now. But I'll get him back, don't worry." An evil grin crossed his face. "It's better to strike when they aren't expecting it."

FIN.

A/N: well there you go… I know the ending sucked, and I'm sorry… but hooray! Now there out of the closet! What will happen now that—thanks to Atticus—most of the school knows? Probably nothing more than more smut…oh me and my dirty mind XP… review pretty please!


End file.
